Love on Top
by beatlesgrl
Summary: The Warblers decide to bring Blaine along to a burlesque show one Friday evening to show him a good time, and he ends up having the best time.


**Ok so this is to my lovely friend for helping me out. AN: Blaine is 18 at this point, so there's nothing illegal going on. (well, nothing illegal that I've written anyways ;) ) **

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe that the Warblers were dragging him to this stupid show.

It was a show that Ohio State was throwing in collaboration with NYU. The sign said it was a burlesque show, 'One that you would never believe!'

Blaine would like to think he could.

"Guys, why do we have to go to this show? I'm not into that stuff anyways." Blaine said in a huff, the group leaving Wes's car to go into a club designated for just one night for this show. (On it's off days it was a bar called Scandals).

Wes opened Blaine's door and pulled him out, "Because you are a senior in high school and you have to experience this stuff before you head out into the real world. Besides, the main headliner is somebody you're probably going to like."

Blaine scoffed at that. He doubted that he could possibly like anything about a burlesque show.

Sure enough, when the group walked in, there were a group of female dancers wearing nothing but a sequined bra and a bedazzled thong. They were shaking and dancing to 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj. Blaine would rather be anywhere else than here.

"Wes, do I really have to-"

And then the music started.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The speakers said, "It's time for our main act tonight: Put you hands together for Ms. Sarah Shimmy!"

A drag queen sauntered out, wearing a black leotard and a short skirt. She obviously was wearing a long brown wig styled up and beautiful. He was wearing minimal make-up, and he was obviously padded, although not as much as one would expect.

She also was the most beautiful thing Blaine's ever seen.

And then she opened her mouth.

"Honey honey, I can see the stars all the way from here," Sarah starts to sing, and Blaine melts.

As she's singing, she grinds her hips against the microphone, and doing a shimmy with her shoulders.

"Baby it's you!" Sarah sings, pointing her finger out into the crowd, and almost ironically, right at Blaine. Sarah follows the finger and see's Blaine, and starts to stare at him.

Blaine could die in this moment.

"You are the one that I love," Sarah makes a heart with her hands, "You are the one that I need!" Sarah then takes her hand and has it travel south to her-

"_I wish I was that hand,_" Blaine thinks to himself, suddenly the room getting hotter.

"You put my love on top!" And with that, the song ends.

_"No."_ Blaine thinks, but apparently the show isn't over yet.

Sarah smirks right at Blaine, then suddenly rips off her skirt, showing her great legs, and rips off her wig, showing her now chestnut hair, flat against her head from the sweat.

"And now ladies and gentleman," The speakers spoke again, "It's time for Sarah's twin brother: Kevin Hart!"

Sar-K-_"Man he changes identities fast,_" smirks again at Blaine, just as the beginning bars of Single Ladies begins. Instead of singing, though, he's dancing.

And Blaine doesn't mind one bit.

The next few minutes are a blur, with Kevin now dancing to Single Ladies, his hips grinding and pivoting against air, almost pornographically. Kevin's mouthing the words the best he can, but Blaine isn't paying attention to his mouth. It's those damn hips that Blaine can focus on, and Blaine's mind starts to wander to other activities that those hips could be doing, mainly against Blaine.

Blaine moans when Kurt suddenly starts doing a move where he sticks his leg out and starts going down, but continues to grind those hips. Blaine could just feel his erection against his black slacks, and he groans when he notices that Kevin hasn't taken his eyes off of him.

Blaine realizes that his cock seemed to get even harder when he realized that. Blaine could definitely imagine now putting his lips on that man's neck, sucking it until he moans under him-

And just like that, the song ended. Blaine moaned, but not in the good way, over the song being over. He wanted to see more. Kevin waived at the crowd and sauntered off the stage, giving Blaine one last look before turning away.

Blaine could just cry. He's never been more disappointed in his life. Wes turned to Blaine, flushed with excitement, "See, I told you it'd be-"

Then he saw Blaine's face.

"Oh my GOD." Wes gasped, "You LIKE him! You should totally go back stage and talk to him. I bet you'd really LOVE it!"

Blaine shook his head, but Wes's gasp gained the attention of the rest of the Warblers, and they turned to him.

"Blaine, you should go-"

"-kinda hot."

"-was staring in our direction this entire time-"

"Go for it man!"

"Alright, alright!" Blaine shouted, "You guys are terrible," he grumbles and he gets up, walking towards the stage door Kevin left through.

A bouncer with a bad mohawk stops him at the door, putting his hand up, "No audience members allowed." He grunts.

Blaine sighs, and is just about to turn back to the group and give up, when the bouncer freezes, "Wait, you're the guy K-"

Blaine quirks his eyebrow, and the bouncer steps aside and lets him pass. "Have fun dude." He chuckles as Blaine walks by.

Blaine shakes his head and goes through the door. He was expecting there to be a hallway that he can walk though to find him, but instead it was a big room, full of other burlesque dancers, most of them were putting on make-up and laughing, most of them female.

All except one, the one that Blaine was looking for.

This perfect man was sitting in an armchair near the back; he was drinking from a water bottle and fanning himself with a piece of paper. He looked up and scanned the room, looking for someone. His eyes stopped on Blaine and he smiled.

Blaine smiled back, then realized he must seem like a crazy person, coming backstage to…what, he wasn't sure.

Kevin stood up and strutted over to Blaine, swinging his hips back and forth. Blaine wondered if Kevin's hips were sore enough. Apparently not.

"Hello handsome," This man said to Blaine when he approached him, his smile turning into one with what seemed like a secret behind it, "How are you doing today?"

Blaine couldn't respond, but instead he shrugged.

"Want to go back to the props room?" He said, his tone filled with sexual promise.

Blaine nodded.

"_What am I doing? I've never done this before. What's going on? Why can't I stop this?" _

He couldn't seem to bring himself to care once Kevin opened the door to what could only be the prop room, which was empty of people, but full of couches and other things that Blaine didn't even want to know what it was used for.

Kevin walked over to a red Victoria sofa, and sat down. He patted the seat next to him, and Blaine gulped. Now or never. He could just stay standing and just talked to this guy who he'd been imagining things with, or he could go over there and stop imagining things.

Blaine went to the sofa and sat down. He grabbed his hands and clasped them in his lap.

They sat there for about five minutes, not talking or saying anything. Blaine didn't know what to say. Just him breathing was turning Blaine on, and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Kurt," Suddenly this new man said.

Blaine turned his head to him, confused, "What?"

He sighed, "My name's actually Kurt. Sarah and Kevin are my stage names."

Blaine nodded, "I figured they weren't your real names," Blaine unclasped his hand and stuck it out towards Kurt, "My name's Blaine."

Kurt smiled and shook Blaine's hand, "Blaine, it suits you."

Blaine nodded, but when Kurt tried to take his hand back, Blaine suddenly gripped it as tight as he could. Kurt looked at Blaine's eyes, and Blaine looked back.

Blaine wasn't sure who kissed whom first, but Blaine did know that they were sitting there staring at each other one minute, then kissing the next.

Kurt's mouth was really soft and tasted like coffee. Blaine sighed when he felt Kurt's tongue brush against Blaine's lower lip, then gasped when Kurt started to push it into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt took the opportunity and stuck his entire tongue in Blaine's mouth, fighting with Blaine's.

Not that it was much of a fight; Blaine was too interested in hiding his reawakened erection.

Kurt started pushing Blaine into the sofa, settling himself on top of him and straddling his hips. Blaine realizes that hiding his erection was in vain, because he could definitely feel Kurt's though his leotard.

Kurt starts to move from Blaine's mouth to his neck, kissing and nipping along Blaine's jaw before settling on his spot where his jaw and ear met. Blaine felt like he was on fire. "Clothes." Blaine panted, "Too. Many clothes."

Kurt chuckled softly and sat back up. He started to unbutton Blaine's blazer. When that was done, Kurt pushed it off his shoulders and moved to his button up shirt. Blaine moaned as Kurt leaned down and started kissing the new skin that was being exposed.

"So beautiful," Kurt groaned after getting all the way down the shirt, now hovering just above Blaine's belt. Blaine sat up and shrugged off his blazer and button up shirt, grabbing Kurt by the head and kissing him as he did it. Kurt moaned and pushed Blaine back down, retreating back to Blaine's belt. Kurt undid Blaine's belt with his teeth, then used his hands to unbutton and unzip Blaine's pants.

Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's hands and in one swift move turns Kurt over so now Blaine was on top and Kurt was on bottom. "Uh-uh." Blaine grunts, "it's your turn now."

Kurt gulps, and Blaine reaches up to the top of the leotard, pushing it off of Kurt's shoulders and starts pushing it down, kissing Kurt's chest the further it goes. Kurt squirms under him, but shows no resistance to Blaine. When Blaine gets them all the way off, he groans at the realization that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear, and he was now facing Kurt's cock.

Blaine couldn't help but look at it. It was pink and beautiful, obviously trimmed so no hair could pop out unexpectedly from the leotard, yet still present. Kurt had been hard for a while, pre-cum leaking out from the tip. Blaine couldn't resist, and he liked up the underside of Kurt's cock. Kurt groaned, and grabbed Blaine's gelled curls.

Blaine got the message, and sunk his mouth over Kurt, and moaned over the sensation. He licked under Kurt's cock again, moving his head up and down in rhythm. To what rhythm, Blaine wasn't sure, but he's sure it was something that was a great tune.

Kurt was writhing at this point, arching his back against the sofa and whimpering Blaine's name.

Blaine took his mouth off his cock with a pop, going back up to Kurt and kissing him, silencing Kurt's moans.

Kurt hooked his legs onto Blaine's, then turned Blaine back over so Kurt was back on top. "Now who's wearing too many clothes?" Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear, and moves his hands to Blaine's pants, pushing Blaine's pants and briefs down to reveal Blaine's cock.

Kurt lifts his right hand, putting it in Blaine's face. Blaine get's the message and licks Kurt's palm. Kurt lowers his palm down to Blaine's erection, and starts to move his hand up and down it. Blaine throws his head back and moans, and Kurt takes his mouth and attaches it to Blaine's neck, nipping at it and leaving marks all over it.

Blaine was in absolute heaven. "Do you…ugh Kurt do you have supplies?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's neck and removed his hand from Blaine's cock (making Blaine whine with disappointment) and reached under the sofa for lube and a box of condoms. Blaine quirked his eyebrow at Kurt.

"Oh the bar gave them to us, something about being prepared for anything," Kurt said with a laugh, which was then stifled with a moan as Blaine thrusted upwards into Kurt's cock. Blaine was sweating and moaning at this sudden change from hand jobs to the feeling of each other's cocks rubbing up against each other. It was wonderful.

"Gonna come," Kurt grunted, "If we keep doing that."

Blaine nodded and asked, "Bottom or top?"

Kurt grunted back, "I'll bottom, I'm already prepared."

Blaine stopped moving and looked at him, "Wait, really?"

Kurt sighed, "It's a trick they taught us. Helps loosen you up before you go on stage or something like that."

Blaine moaned at the idea of Kurt back here on this same sofa, riding his fingers in an attempt to loosen up. Blaine flipped Kurt back so he was on the sofa. "Do you want to lay on your back or…"

"Yea, back will do just fine," Kurt said, lifting both his legs and curling up in a ball, placing his knees on Blaine's chest.

Blaine rolled the condom on his aching cock, and lubed it up the best he could, before slipping very slowly into Kurt's ass. Blaine went as slow as he could, since even though Kurt was prepped, it still might hurt. Kurt cried out as Blaine went in, but didn't say anything until Blaine was fully inside Kurt. Blaine tried his hardest to not move, knowing that Kurt would need to adjust, but it was really difficult not to. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt nodded his head at Blaine, and Blaine shifted his hips out of Kurt and slowly pushed himself back in. Kurt moaned at the sensation, and Blaine was already whimpering with the sudden hot and cold he was experiencing.

"Faster." Kurt croaked out, and Blaine was happy to oblige. He picked up his pace, now slamming into Kurt's ass. Kurt was practically screaming from pleasure, and Blaine could understand why.

"I'm gonna-" Blaine started to say, but Kurt just nodded and started to jerk himself off in rhythm to Blaine's thrusts. Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer and just like that he came, Kurt's name spilling from his lips and any other obscene word he could think of at that moment. He came so hard, he's sure he saw stars. In Blaine's haze, he kind of heard Kurt coming as well, his cum shooting out onto Blaine and all over Kurt's chest. Blaine collapsed backwards, back resting on the armrest of the sofa. When Kurt was coming down from his high, he sat himself up and laid on Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Wow." They both said at the same time, and started to laugh about it. Blaine looked down at where his clothes were, strewn right next to the sofa next to Kurt's leotard. Blaine then realized, when he looked at his blazer, that his friends must still be out there, waiting for him to get back.

"I should, uh, go." Blaine said, but he didn't make an effort to move.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah I should get back to my hotel."

Blaine shifted, "You know, my parent's are gone all weekend, it's not like they'll notice that I'll be gone too…"

Kurt shifted so he was sitting all the way up, and he smiled at Blaine, "Well when you put it that way…"


End file.
